Extreme Countermeasures
Plot Ahmad and Skyler hunt down a demien terrorist cell, while Minerva is in charge of saving the Watchmakers headquarters from a powerful demien attack. Script Act I open up in an abandoned warehouse. A short teen boy in a hoodie approaches several men wearing a black hood over their head. Man: 'Did you bring the money? Short Teen nods, as a tall, bulky teen boy walks in, wearing a similar black hoodie. He is holding two briefcases. Another medium height teen boy holding a briefcase moves in and sets his briefcase down. He breathes, some vapor coming out of his mouth. 'Teen: 'We brought the money. all open their briefcases, revealing some money. A shorter man creeps forward, and inspects the money. 'Height Teen, vapor coming out of his mouth: 'Well..? 'Man: Real money. Man: Where did you get this money from? Teen: That's not your businesss. We want it now. Leader Man nods, and he sets down his own briefcase. The Short Teen opens it, revealing tens of small sacs of white powder. He grins. offscreen: Well then, I guess that's the end of your fun now. as Swirlwind and Minerva as Mechaera move in, Mechaera holding her sword out. Mechaera: Alright, boys. Hands in the air. If you want to keep them. Man: And why would we answer to you? Men all pull out guns, aiming at Mechaera. She glares at them, pointing her sword. A moment of silence passes. Then she smiles. Minerva: Now! and Skyler put their hands on their ears. In a brief moment, a humanoid dark figure appears, and unleashes a powerful sonic scream, distorting both the men and the teen dealers. The humanoid figure is revealed to be a bat-like alien, wearing a black jumpsuit, with several red shadings across it. He has big bat-like wings extending under his arms. Bat: I am the vengeance of the night, I am the Nightscream! takes into the air, firing another sonic wave towards the ground. Swirlwind dives through, shooting air blasts at the teens. The tall teen steps forward, his cloak falling off. He is revealed to have dark red skin all over, and two small eyes emerge below his original pair. He is revealed to have two extra arms. The tall teen waves all four fists of his at Swirlwind, who blasts an air wave at the ground, floating up to dodge, stepping on the tall teen's arms, then kicks him in the face, and somersaults, landing behind him. goes toe-to-toe with the drugdealing thugs, delivering a kick to their faces, then produces her sword, firing an energy spear right at the face of their leader, effectively throwing him backwards into a wall. She then grabs the next thug, her arm glowing with purple energy. She throws him at his friend, knocking both down. She is ambushed from behind by the short teen, and she wrestles for control as he strangles her. Teen: Want to know why they call me the Spinesplitter? eyes widen momentarily, before she glows purple, and elbows him in the chin. She turns around to fight him, and he unsheathes his sword. Mechaera stares him down, and he charges. of Act I ---- Opening Sequence Teen, narrating: My name is Ahmad Clocksmith. Two years ago, I was a test subject to one of my Grandpa's experimental Chromosomal Transformation machine, against his wishes. is shown wearing his jumpsuit and entering a glass device. He clicks a button, as it begins glowing. narrating: It gave me the ability to manipulate my chromosomes and transform into one of fifteen DNA samples I have inside me. is shown jumping off a building in his jumpsuit, as he transforms into Sideswipe mid-jump. His guantlets glow, and he begins changing into Sideswipe, who continues to run down the building. narrating: With the help of my X-Morpher transformation stabilizer, I am now secretly a vigilante operating under the Watchmakers, along with my partners, Mechaera and Swirlwind. as Frostbite is shown charging forward, with Swirlwind and Mechaera on his sides, with Swirlwind firing an air blast and Mechaera wielding her sword. narrating: We work to do what is right, and we aim to defeat those who interrupt the peace, while living a double life with being students. as Sideswipe runs out, tapping Taurus on one side, then running out to face him. narrating: A mysterious organization has been secrelty creating new Demiens, humans with alien DNA, and its up to us to get to the bottom of this. as Astromech looks up, throwing his shield at the screen. narrating: Who am I? I am Ahmad XV. I am the Mad Avenger. ---- Act II unleashes a sonic scream, which the medium height Teen counters with a freeze blast. The two deadlock, as Mechaera appears, slashing downwards and causing a shockwave that knocks Spinesplitter down. Spinesplitter: You have no business attacking like that, lady! Mechaera: What did you just call me? dives in, waving her sword, going for several jabs at him. He hisses, sharp teeth protruding. Spinesplitter: I called you, lady. grins, as Mechaera jumps in to attack in blind rage. He blocks her strikes, and dodges with grace. He then stabs swiflty at her, and she barely dodges as his strike sliced a bit of her sleeve. Spinesplitter: Might wanna get rid of the poison this makes. eyes widen as she swiftly tears off her sleeve and tosses it aside. Spinesplitter takes the opening to strike at her with his own sword. Nightscream swoops over, grabbing the medium height teen and pointing him at the ground, forcing him to fire an ice blast that freezes the ground over. spins around, creating an air wave that hits his four armed opponent and pushes him back. Swirlwind: Hey Avenger! Can you lend me a hand over here? flies over, unleashing a sonic scream at the tall four-armed teen, throwing him back. Swirlwind uses the opening to shoot an air blast at Spinesplitter, knocking his sword out of his hand. Spinesplitter reaches for his sword, but Mechaera steps on it and kicks it off, holding her own sword at his chin. Mechaera: Game over, pretty boy. growls, and Nightscream appears from behind, covering his face with his hand. This cuts off the air for a while, knocking Spinesplitter out. He collapses, and Nightscream reverts to Avenger. Mechaera: I really, really hate that guy. Ahmad: We've been hunting down demiens for more than a week now. We've found areas of demien appearance concentration, but we can't pinpoint the exact source of these... see Ahmad, Minerva, and Skyler sitting beside Red Reaper in the Watchmakers' Base. Red Reaper is studying some papers. Reaper: While finding the exact source is also important, you need to also inspect the demien terrorist cells that are happening. Minerva: They were just gangsters! Reaper: So far. But the teroristic attacks of the Taurus, the Warlock, the Patriarch and the Falcon say there's some sort of terrorist organization commanding them. Ahmad: I don't really think so.. All except for the Falcon kept saying that they are there to have revenge against the "bluebadges", and Warlock didn't intially attempt to attack until Min- Well, until we intimidated him. glares at him. Ahmad shrugs. Reaper: I know, but there is something giving them their powers, and it has to be the organization. Skyler: Wait, so the organization is only giving them powers but not commanding them? Ahmad: Possibly, they could have escaped the organization, and the organization is the "bluebadges" in question. Reaper: That's possible.. Ahmad: 'Also, these four emerged at about similar intervals, so that can strengthen my theory.. 'Skyler: Three. glares at him again, and motions a cutting motion on her throat. He gulps, and shuts up. Reaper: Alright. Anyway, there's been reports of a possible terrorist cell gathering in a gym near New Summit City, and even if it turns out to be fake, we want your team to go over there and investigate. Ahmad: Alright, so we'll get Skyler Paladin and Ahmad Clocksmith to be moved over there . And Minerva can stay here and assume guard duty.. sighs, looking at the ground, frowning. Reaper: So be it... You three are dismissed. raises his eyebrow at him, while Minerva gets up, glaring. Minerva: Don't get cocky, we're already leaving. walks off. Skyler: 'Word of advice, stop saying that. It pisses Minerva off... A lot. Just saying. walks out, followed by Ahmad. Camera cuts to them walking out the hallways. 'Skyler: Wouldn't this mission endanger our secret identities? Ahmad: No.. We are just two scrawny boys who want to work out and gain some muscle. We'll fit in. Skyler: Well, alright.. As long as Minerva won't attack people at random... glares at him. Ahmad: Look, man. Minerva lost her cool. That happens to all of us. Give her a break. Skyler: Fine.. fine.. Let's just do this.. leave the base through the elevator, and walk out, headed out into town. offscreen: Just relax man. It'll be alright. offscreen: Yeah.. I mean, it can't go too wrong.. hooded figure walks down a hallway in the Watchmakers' base. He approaches a giant room, with a gigantic glass container room. Inside, a lonely man with an overgrown beard. He approaches the container, and knocks on it. The man scouts closer to him, answering it. Figure: Commence, and bring about the arrival... prisoner man's eyes glow purple as he smirks, muscles engorging over his face. Figure: 'Arrival of the Titan. 'of Act II Act III Characters Starring Characters *'Ahmad Clocksmith' aka Mad Avenger *'Skyler Paladin' aka Swirlwind *'Minerva Etherstorm' aka Mechaera *'Robert Alan Rudd' aka''' Red Reaper''' *'Nat Evergreen' Minor Characters *'Alex Wayne' aka Ablaze *'Rachel Malone' aka Rose *'Phil Caster' aka Phantom Villains Encountered *'Syrio de Dimolares '''aka' Spinesplitter''' *'Bruno Sterns' aka Brute *'Victor Burns' aka Vapor *'Elena Morse '''aka '''Extremisis' *'Dwayne Roberts '''aka '''Destructor' *'Tristan McFly' aka Titan *'Abel Mars' Aliens Used *'Nightscream' Etymology Trivia *Spinesplitter appears as one of the few villains to wield poison as a weapon, making him a special kind of powerful, that isn't very common in most superhero media. **Due to the realistic tone of the series, his poison powers will be regarded as dangerous as they would be in a real life setting. *Ahmad says it has been over a week since last episode, transitioning from the 8th/9th of December to the 16th/17th of December. * Category:Episodes